


Bullied and a Bit Beaten

by superfandomqueen



Series: Dad!Tony Stark And Son!Peter [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Diggotory insults, Gen, Name Calling, People hating on Tony, Peter standing up for Tony, The other 'F' word, the 'f' word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: “Boss,” FRIDAY began, gaining her creator's attention, “Mr. Parker heart rate is higher than it should be.”“Thanks Fri,” Tony responded, as the suit covered him.Taking off, he flew over Manhattan following the tracker in Peter’s suit. Tony found him curled in a ball on top of the roof of an apartment building in Brooklyn.“Hey, kid,” Tony said, crouching in front of Peter. Tony could hear his breath going in and coming out at an alarming rate. He was shaking like crazy. Tony would’ve thought he was shivering in t had not been for the fact he knew his suit had a heater.“Hey,” Tony said softly, setting his hand on Peter’s shoulder.





	Bullied and a Bit Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here. I hope you like. The other 'F' word is used. If that or bullying triggers you please don't read. I don't want anyone triggered.

Peter slammed his locker shut. Groaning, he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Groaning, Peter slammed his locker shut and pulled his backpack onto his shoulder.

“What’s up, man?” a voice asked, Peter turned to see his best friend, Ned, leaning on the lockers next to him.

“I have history next,” Peter said simply, apparently it was to his friend because Ned nodded.

“Oh yeah, he hates Tony Stark and hero-worships Captain America,” Ned commented, cringing.

“Yeah, and since I’m way more a fan of Mr. Stark and less of a fan of Captain America. He pretty much hates me,” Peter agreed, sighing. 

*RING* 

The warning bell went off, signaling that it was time for class. Almost dragging his feet, Peter went to his last -and most dreaded other than PE- period, History.

_ History is interesting and all, but not when Mr. Jack Binns is the one who is teaching the class. It’s actually interesting when a sub teaches because they aren’t spending all of their time criticizing you and making stupid comments and thinks Andy is amazing all period. Just because you think the person they hate is amazing and the person they think is amazing is alright. Cap is alright, but Tony Stark is amazing. And of course, Andy Fuller, transferred two months ago and has been a nuisance since. _

“On the bell again, Mr. Parker,” Mr. Binns reprimanded, shaking his head in disappointment. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After suffering  _ –yes I’m not being dramatic; Peter suffered from boredom and the teacher (I swear he’s worse than Snape as a teacher _ )- an hour and a half. He went to his locker to retrieve what he needs for homework and for the rest of the day.

Jumping as his locker door slammed closed almost getting his fingers. Turning his head, he saw Andy Fuller smirking at him.

“Oh, look who it is? Penis Parker,” Andy leered.  _ Ugh, not that name. _

“What do you want, Andy?” Peter asked, irritated.  _ The little bugger almost got my fingers. _

“Heard that you got fired from your internship, Parker,” Andy taunted.

Rolling his eyes, Peter tried to keep his annoyance out of his words, “Well you heard wrong, Andy. I still have the internship with Mr. Stark.” 

A crowd was gathering around them. Peter could see that Andy was getting angry.

“Mr. Stark? I wouldn’t know why, you fag. Still, Captain America is so much better,” Andy sneered. Peter ground his teeth together.  _ What complete BS! _

“I’m not a fag.”

“Ahhhh. Denial is the first step, you faggot. What did you do? Must’ve of been good for him to actually make you an intern. You’re too stupid to actually get on your own.” Andy laughed cruelly at his remark. Peter’s nails dug into his skin, resisting the urge to punch the bastard in the face.

“Look dumbass, I earned the internship because I’m smart. Not because I slept with him. Also, Mr. Stark is an amazing person and he’s Iron Man. He’s saved tons lives; he flew a nuke through a wormhole, stopped Ultron, and helped with the clean-up of all of the battles he and the Avengers had,” Peter retorted stating facts about his hero.

“Ultron was his fault and Captain America helped with New York. Tony Stark is a horrible, disgusting person that shouldn’t never made it out of Afghanistan,” Andy said, sneering. Peter snapped. His fist hit Andy’s nose with a sickening crunch. Andy stumbled back.

“Ugh, you punched me you little bastard. How dare you?” Andy shouted, clutching his nose with one hand he swung at Peter. Peter dodged his punch, which just made Andy angrier. Andy kept on swinging at Peter, Peter kept dodging them. Andy grabbed Peter’s shirt stopping him from moving and punch his nose. Peter felt the bones in his nose realign themselves. Peter socked right in the jaw.

Suddenly a teacher was standing between them, to further prevent them –Peter- from hitting other. Since of course, because Peter’s rotten luck, it was Mr. Binns.

“What happened here?” Mr. Binns asked Andy. Andy! 

“Parker started it he made some comments and then punched me,” Andy stated it like it was the truth.  _ That little lying bastard! _

“That’s not true! Andy was the one who started it! You liar,” Peter exclaimed, throwing the last part at AJ.  _ It’s so freaking annoying how that liar got away with every and when I tell the truth I get detention and crap because “I’m a liar and never tell the truth”. Ugh. _

“Mr. Parker, I would appreciate it if you would tell the truth for once,” Mr. Binns scolded him. See what I mean?!

“I am telling the truth, Mr. Binns,” Peter retorted.

“You are going to the principal’s office, now young man!” Mr. Binns yelled, dragging Peter along leaving Andy and the others. Peter saw Andy smirk as he rounded the corner.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Mr. Parker, what have you done now? It seems like every other day you’re in here. Do you like being in my office or do you just like trouble?” Principal Jones asked.

“He started a fight with Mr. Fuller, again sir. He’s always up to no good this kid,” Mr. Binns said.

“You say that just because I like Tony Stark more than the Captain,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

“What did you say, young man?!” Mr. Binns yelled, lips pressed into a thin line, his hand that was holding peter’s wrist was almost painful because of how tight it was.

“Nothing, sir,” Peter answered.  _ No reason for me to dig myself a deeper grave.  _ His eyes narrowed at Peter, trying to detect if he was lying. Nodding slowly, Mr. Binns decided that he was telling the truth.

“I called your aunt. She’ll be showing up soon,” Principal Jones explained.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“What happened, Peter?” Aunt May asked, worriedly checking him over. 

“He got into another fight. This is his last chance before getting a suspension,” Principal Jones explained, frowning.

“Suspension? Doesn’t that seem like a bit much?” Aunt May asked, frowning, her eyebrows furrowing.

“This is the tenth fight he got into in the last two months,” Principal Jones disclosed. Aunt May sighed, nodding.

“I understand. Let’s go home, Peter” Aunt May answered, directing the last part to Peter.

 

***

 

“I’m going on patrol,” Peter told Aunt May as he headed to the door.

“Don’t stay out too late. You need sleep,” Aunt May pointed out, turning to him, she waved. “See you later, alligator.”

“Yes, Aunt May. I won’t stay out too late. See you in a while crocodile.”

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Boss,” FRIDAY began, gaining her creator's attention, “Mr. Parker heart rate is higher than it should be.”

“Thanks Fri,” Tony responded, as the suit covered him.

Taking off, he flew over Manhattan following the tracker in Peter’s suit. Tony found him curled in a ball on top of the roof of an apartment building in Brooklyn.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said, crouching in front of Peter. Tony could hear his breath going in and coming out at an alarming rate. He was shaking like crazy. Tony would’ve thought he was shivering in t had not been for the fact he knew his suit had a heater.

“Hey,” Tony said softly, setting his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“I’M NOT A FAGGOT!!” Peter shouted, curling further in on himself.

“Kid, what do you mean by that? Did someone call you that?” Tony asked; worry stabbing him like a thorn. Carefully Tony sat himself beside Peter, he rubbed Peter’s back as he sobbed slightly.

“Nothing,” Peter mumbled, shaking his head.

“Come on kid. Look at me,” Tony encouraged, slowly Peter lifted up his head. His eyes were red, showing just how much he had been crying.

“Stand up, will ya. I’m an old man; I can’t crouch for very long anymore. My bones get creaky,” Tony joked.  Peter nodded, standing up. His head hung, shoulders shaking slightly. He mumbled something.

“What did you say, Peter?” Tony asked carefully. 

Clearing his throat, Peter repeated,” Why do you bother with me? I’m not even very good or smart.”

**_Fuck._ **

**_Peter is getting bullied and has low as fuck self-esteem. Peter not supposed to be like this, he’s optimistic, not self-loathing. Fuck._ **

“It’s not a bother to be with you or around you or anything? You are a super genius and special. You’re Spider-Man and a good kid.”  **_Shit, I’m not good at this._ **

“Hey, kid. You’re good. Very good.”  **_Shit, I don’t know what to do._ **

**Hug him, Tony.** A voice in the back of his head that sounded an awful a lot like Rhodey said.

Tony pulled Peter into a hug. He stiffened, slowly the tension waned and Peter hugged back. Pulling away from the hug, Tony suggested,” How about we go to the Tower and watch some movies together?”

“Sure,” Peter agreed quietly. The suit formed back around him. Peter wrapped his arms around the suit. Tony took off.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Peter sat curled up on the couch. Tony grabbed some movies and TV shows he thought Peter might like. Setting them on the coffee table with the bucket of chocolate ice cream, Peter picked them up shortly he picked one out.

“The pizzas are here boss,” FRIDAY said, Tony nodded. Shortly he returned with four pizzas, that he sat on the coffee table. 

“This is the one I want to watch,” Peter said quietly, grabbing the tub of bubblegum ice cream again and digging in. “I don’t want to be a bother. I know you’re busy.”

“Nah, you’re not a bother. It’s not like I had anything else to do,” Tony affirmed, as his phone went off, which he pointedly ignored. Peter knew he was lying, but didn’t say anything. Peter traded the ice cream for pizza.

As he settled back with his pizza, Peter smiled fondly at his hero. 

“So, this is what you want to watch?” Tony double-checked.

“Yeah.” 

Tony nodded in response, getting up he put in the first disk. Grabbing his own piece of pepperoni pizza, he settled himself on the couch. As Peter and Tony bonded with ice cream and pizza, -Peter’s wounds stung still, but they didn’t bother him much- as they enjoyed the first season of Teen Wolf.

 

 

 


End file.
